Wireless local area networks (WLANs) such as Wi-Fi networks are becoming more and more popular nowadays. Today, there are a large number of Wi-Fi networks deployed around the world, for example, in residential areas, cafes, office buildings, etc. Wi-Fi networks, however, do not have geographic locations associated with them. Neither does the Wi-Fi standard provide for the geographic location for a Wi-Fi network. In addition, due to inherently decentralized nature of Wi-Fi networks, there is no central body for establishing and maintaining updated location information for each Wi-Fi network. Thus, a system and method for creating and maintaining a centralized database that contains data associating location information with each of a large number of Wi-Fi networks deployed around the world is desired.